


A Deal and a Carnival

by little_bean



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Date Night, F/M, jealous devil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-09 22:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12898005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_bean/pseuds/little_bean
Summary: Lucifer finds out Chloe needs someone to take care of Trixie for a day. The reason? So she can go on a date. Lucifer offers to take care of Trixie. Can anyone guess where he will be taking her?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at an angsty fic! Please enjoy. Set in the canon timeline, a bit after Some Radish In Vegas. After that, who knows?

“Dammit!” Chloe slammed her phone back onto its receiver, shaking her entire desk in the process. Some cops around her turned heads, surprised at her uncharacteristic outburst, but Chloe paid no attention to them, instead flopping her head into her hands.

“Detective, what seems to be the issue?” Chloe looked up to see Lucifer raising an eyebrow at her. Cocky as ever, he showed off his purple vest as he deposited his suit jacket over the chair he had wheeled next to her desk a while back. It never seemed to ever return to its rightful place across the precinct's office.

Chloe waved her hand in the air. “Nothing. Nothing you want to hear about. Or would care to hear about.” Over these past few cases, Chloe had started to close herself off from Lucifer more and more. It seemed to her that Lucifer had been regressing, turning more into how he acted when he was first assigned as her partner. More annoying. More distracted. Less caring. Less...attached to her.

But then Chloe remembered her birthday, and the necklace. Maybe Lucifer deserved another chance…

No. She was done.

“How about we forget about this incident, and get back to the case at hand?” She suggested, picking up a manilla folder.

Lucifer snatched the file from her hands, shaking his head. “No, I am intrigued. What could make the Detective react in such a way?”

Memories of their second time together flashed through her mind. It was during the paparazzi case: _Why don’t I affect you?_ He had asked when his Jedi skill hadn’t worked on her. When she had gotten the call that Nick was being arrested, he had said _Now, that certainly affected you!_

Why couldn’t he let go of the past? It was like something had just lurched back into his life to make him act like he had never grown as a person.

“It is really none of your business, Lucifer,” Chloe said, warning in her voice. He was stepping too close in her personal life. Again. While he might be acting from what he was like before, this one aspect remained: he maintained his intimacy with her life. Before, he had seemed to be repelled by Trixie. Now he played board games with her, participated in group face painting, and liked talking about Chloe’s weekends. But with the mix of his old-Luciferness, Chloe wasn’t enjoying his company as much as she had when they had almost gotten together. It was as if he was distracted constantly, and it aggravated her. She couldn't have someone intrude in her life in the way that she had desired before if they couldn't commit to both her and Trixie one hundred percent. So while Lucifer was great, and most certainly a great friend, she was determined to keep it just that. A friendship.

Lucifer hugged the case file closer to his chest. He leaned in to Chloe, purring. As if that ever worked on her before. “Come now, detective. Just tell me.”

Chloe rolled her eyes. “If I do, will you focus back on the case? We have a family who wants to know who killed their son.”

“Sure, I’ll focus more on the case.”

Chloe narrowed her eyes at Lucifer. She knew he chose he words carefully. ‘More’. He didn’t want to commit to being fully focused. But she figured that was all she was going to get from him.

“Fine. My sitter just called and cancelled on me for this weekend.”

Lucifer looked at her. He was obviously expecting more from this deal.

Sighing, Chloe relented. “And I was planning on going out tonight. On a date. But I’ll have to cancel now, since Dan can’t watch Trixie; he’s going to visit some family this weekend. Now, please hand me back the file so I can work.”

Lucifer took a step back. “A date?” He seemed personally offended.

“Yes. A date. Now, the file?” Chloe reached out an open hand.

“With whom? Where? When?” Lucifer asked.

“Nope, that wasn’t part of the deal. Give the me the file.”

Shoulders slumping, Lucifer handed her the file. But he froze once she got a hold of it, not letting go. “Wait, how about another deal?”

Chloe chuckled dryly. “ _Two_ deals with the devil in one day? Sounds dangerous. No thanks.”

“Trust me, Detective, it will only benefit you. At least listen to the terms.”

“Ugh! Fine!” Chloe threw up her hands, exasperated.

“Great!” Lucifer placed the folder on her desk. “How about, if you tell me the details of your date, I will watch your little spawn for the day.”

It was Chloe’s turn to raise her eyebrows. “Really? You’ll watch Trixie?” This seemed too good to be true. He must have an alternate motive for this.

But the man nodded, and Chloe couldn’t turn down this opportunity.

So she told him. A doctor she had met while grocery shopping had reached out to her, after waiting an appropriate amount of time since she had given him her number. They were going to go to the carnival.

And now, Lucifer had to watch Trixie.

“I hope you know what you’re getting yourself into,” Chloe said. “You will have to keep Trixie entertained the _whole_ day.” She exaggerated the word, and she could see Lucifer’s jaw tighten.

“I understand,” the man promised. “Now, the case?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was more of an opener, and the next chapter will be much longer. Can you guess where Lucifer will take Trixie to be entertained??


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keeping his word, Lucifer picks up Trixie to start their day out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for the comments/kudos! I want this fic to by more angst-y, but I am not really good at writing that (and this is my first attempt). So we shall see how this continues to progress. Also, I was planning on this to be on the shorter side, but I always plan that, and then my fics usually creep in length as I go. So let's just see how it goes?

Mustering up his strength, Lucifer reached for the doorbell. His hand shook, and he swore under his breath, bringing the hand back. He shook it out, fixed his lapel. He needed to calm down. But he knew that once he opened that door, he would see Chloe. Beautiful Chloe, all dressed up for an outing with another man. Well, with a man. Not another one, considering what _he_ was.

He tried to convince himself he didn’t mind, but the simple fact that he couldn’t knock on her door meant _something_. But then he remembered his plan. He had to stick it through.

So he rang the bell.

After a few seconds, the door opened, but Lucifer saw no one.

“Lucifer?”

His head snapped down to see Trixie holding the door for him. “Mom is still getting ready. You can come in and wait, if you want.”

Lucifer flashed the girl a smile. “Nonsense. Why should we delay having a blast? I’ll just let her know, and then we can get going. Does that sound good to you?”

Trixie smiled, exciting for an outing with the devil.

“Perfect.” Lucifer walked in, looking for the detective. Maze’s room was empty, as was Trixie’s, but her bedroom door was closed. He knocked, then talked through the door. “Detective? I’m here. I am going to take your daughter out now, if that’s okay.”

He heard a thump, and a cry of anguish. Lucifer’s eyebrows scrunched, and he reached for the knob. But it swung open, and Chloe’s head popped around the wood, keeping her body out of sight. “Oh, Lucifer. Yes, that’s fine. You can go. Thank you! I’ll see you later. I should be back by tonight.”

“Tonight? It’s only noon now. How long do you plan on staying out?”

Chloe gave him a look. “I did tell you _all_ _day_ when you offered. You aren’t allowed to back out.”

Lucifer grimaced. “Yes. I know. Okay. Trixie will be back by then. See you later, Detective.” He turned after Chloe closed her door.

“Ready, Beatrice?” Lucifer called from the front door.

“Yep!” Trixie skipped next to Lucifer, trying to grab his hand. He dodged the attack by slipping his hand in his pocket. “Where are we going?”

Lucifer smile to himself. Tossing his keys in the air as they walked to his Corvette, he turned to the girl. “Well, I was thinking… do you like carnivals?”

Trixie squealed, excited. Lucifer took that as a yes, opening the passenger door for his companion.

Jumping into his own seat, Lucifer laughed as Trixie danced in her seat. “This is going to be so fun!”

“Yes,” Lucifer murmured as he engaged the clutch. “I agree.”

 

***

 

“Wee!” Trixie cried out in joy from the airplane ride. Lucifer watched her spin around and around, suspended in the metal contraption, until it _finally_ slowed down and stopped completely. As Trixie undid her seatbelt, Lucifer checked his phone, opening up Find My Friends. His thumb twitched in apprehension, until the app loaded and the Detective’s icon blipped on his phone.

She had finally arrived.

It was time.

“Lucifer! Can I go again?” Trixie asked, reaching out a hand for more tickets. The devil couldn’t help but notice how much she looked like her mother, when she had been asking for the case file back just days ago.

“Sorry, I think five times is plenty already. Perchance you’ve worked up an appetite from all of that turbulence?”

Trixie puffed up her chest. “ _Excuse me_ , but I am a _great_ pilot. There was no turbulence. But  yes, I am hungry. Can we get ice cream? Or garlic fries? What about kettle corn? Or cotton candy?” Trixie clapped her hands, already dashing off.

Lucifer took a deep breath, somehow getting tired simply being in the small human’s presence. It was as if his energy was being drained, supplying her own. But he had a plan to carry out. Mustering up his strength, Lucifer followed Trixie.

Aligning perfectly with his scheme, Trixie seemed to have decided on ice cream as her choice of food. Chatting excitedly, Trixie went on about deciding which ice cream flavor to get. Chocolate? Vanilla? Strawberry? Swirl?

“The options are endless!” she said, pointing at the sign.

“Actually, they have an end: there are only four options,” Lucifer corrected her. “But I would recommend swirl of chocolate and vanilla.” He started digging for his wallet.

“Swirl? Why?”

“Well, because who doesn’t love a delightful mix of two wonderful things?” Lucifer smiled, handing the cashier the money. “Two swirls, please.”

And so the pair walked off, in synch as they licked their ice cream cones with glee. Not as good as licking it off someone’s chest, Lucifer lamented, but he had to admit, the current company was better.

Checking his phone, Lucifer led Trixie around the carnival, until they reached the arcade area. “Want to check this out?” With a nod, Trixie walked in, ready to explore.

As soon as they walked it, Lucifer heard it. “Trixie? _Lucifer?_ ”

Trixie’s pigtails spun as she located her mother. “Mom?!” She dashed over to wrap Chloe in a fierce hug. “I didn’t know this is where you were going!”

Chloe hugged Trixie back, but kept staring at Lucifer. “Yes, I am sure _you_ didn’t,” she said.

“This must be your daughter, Beatrice! It is certainly nice to meet you.”

Lucifer finally noticed the man next to Chloe—no, the man _on_ Chloe, with an arm wrapped around her waist. He was tall, but not as tall as him. Handsome, but not as handsome as him. His dirty blonde hair was cut shorter than Lucifer’s, and he was clean shaven. Lucifer eyed him up and down. He certainly didn’t _look_ like a doctor. Maybe a surfer. But with his bleached jeans, and oversized sweater, Lucifer was not impressed.

The man leaned down to shake Trixie’s hand, who was also scrutinizing her mother’s date. “Everyone calls me Trixie,” she corrected him. The man nodded. “Of course,” he said. Straightening up, the man looked at Lucifer. “And you must be Chloe’s partner, Mr. Morningstar.”

Lucifer smiled predatorily. “Ah, so you’ve talked about me, huh, Detective? Not divulging all of my nasty little secrets, I hope.”

“Actually,” Chloe said, “That’s all he knows, plus the fact you were _supposed_ to be watching Trixie today.”

“Why, I am! What else would keep a child so thoroughly entertained? Only a carnival would suffice for Trixie.”

To that, Chloe laughed. Lucifer blinked, surprised at this. Nothing he said had been funny. But then he saw her smile, and how she tapped her date on the chest. It was her fake laugh, but only someone who knew her as well as he did would notice. This bozo of hers couldn’t tell.

“Just a second,” she whispered to the doctor, and strode to Lucifer. Tugging on his arm, she led him a few paces away. “You _know_ this is not what I meant when I said to entertain Trixie for the day.”

Lucifer played coy. “How in dad’s name was I supposed to do that? I can’t read minds, that’s my brother Gadreel's skill, who followed me after I fell. Quite a useful little talent for Hell, isn’t it?”

Chloe stared at him, not following his train of thought. She shook her head. “I don’t need any of your weirdness right now! Please, just go!”

“Sure, darling. But just after I am introduced into this less-handsome fellow.” Shoving Chloe to the side, Lucifer made his way to Surfer Bro. Extending a hand, he introduced himself. “Lucifer Morningstar. And you are?...”

Surfer Bro held out a hand, saying “Tom Foster. Pleasure to meet—” At that moment, Lucifer tripped over a _big_ pebble, as he would later claim, flailing about. His ice cream went flying, and Lucifer smashed his cone into Tom’s sweater. The chocolate and vanilla blended into a goop of brown as it dripped down his front.

Lucifer stumbled on his feet, then found a steady ground. He covered his open mouth with his hand. “Oh my dad! I am so terribly sorry, I am really such a klutz…” he grabbed a napkin from Trixie’s hand and started to dab on the man’s chest.

“Since when?” Chloe demanded, grabbing some napkins from Lucifer. She helped out, trying to remove some of the dessert from her date’s clothes. “I apologize for him. I don’t really know what to say…”

Tom lifted his arms, silently telling them to step back. Head down, Chloe stepped away, while Lucifer smirked, lowering his arms.

“It’s quite alright,” Tom said with a smile. Then, with a flourish, he ripped off his sweater.

Both Chloe’s and Lucifer’s jaws dropped, as Tom revealed a tight v-neck shirt that exposed his bulging biceps and practically-molded abs. Wadding his dirtied sweater in a ball, he shoved it into his backpack. “See? No harm no foul. Besides, it was getting warm out.”

Chloe recovered before Lucifer, walking back to Tom. “You know, I think you’re right,” she said. And before Lucifer’s eyes, she willingly pulled off one of her signature long coats. She handed it to Lucifer, who took it, mouth still open. Underneath she was sporting a loose tank top, sports bra slightly exposed. Lucifer couldn't remember the last time she wore something like that, unless it was for a case and she had to dress up. He wanted to stick around with her, take her in more, make her laugh genuinely. But then she stepped farther away from him. “Please take care of that, Lucifer," she said, referencing her coat. "I’ll see you later.” 

Lucifer stood frozen, watching his detective and the doctor walk inside of the arcade center.

Shaking his head, he grumbled. “I’m not feeling in the gaming mood, my little spawn. How about we go somewhere else?”

“Sure,” Trixie said, understanding. She hated seeing Lucifer and her mother fight anyways. Taking Lucifer’s hand, she guided him away from the arcade.

“ _Tom._ What a stupid name anyways,” Lucifer muttered, letting himself be led by the small child. “How incredibly boring.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh, Lucifer did not like how that developed. 
> 
> Also, next week is finals week for me, so I don't know how much writing I will get done. (This week is dead week, which is why I didn't get much done either.) I am sorry, but I will try my best! I think this is an interesting story myself, and I personally want to get more out as soon as I can.
> 
> As always, thanks for reading :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer storms off, after the catastrophic meeting with Chloe's date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it seems that even with three finals in the next three days I can't stay away from this fic (/ω＼)  
> There goes hours of studying haha

_No harm no foul!_

_It is certainly nice to meet you._

_Besides, it was getting warm out_.

Lucifer grumbled, replaying Tom’s words over and over in his head. His mannerisms had been extraordinarily irritating, as had his buldging muscles. The way he had casually slipped his arm around the detective’s waist as they retreated deeper into the arcade made his lip curl. The extra tight t-shirt had been too flashy, and made Lucifer’s memory recoil. He mussed with the detective's coat which was folded on his arm, unsure what exactly to do with it.

“Lucifer?”

The timid voice interrupted his inner rant. Looking down, he saw Trixie gazing up at him with pinched brows. So much like her mother. She put her free hand on top of their jointed ones—when had she even grabbed his hand?—and patted him gently.

“Are you alright? You look…”

Lucifer raised his eyebrows, letting the child find the word she was searching for.

“...constipated.”

Lucifer almost choked. “Pardon? Why, the devil doesn’t even need to use the restroom!”

“Really?”

“Why, you don’t think I have the same gastrointestinal system as you humans, do you, child? It’s such a waste of time, my Father did not think we had the need for it.”

Trixie scrunched up her face. “Oookay. That’s weird. But, do you want to talk about it?”

“About what, Beatrice?” Lucifer said, sighing. This conversation was going nowhere.

“Why you look constipated, but don’t need to poop.”

Pressing his lips together, Lucifer extracted his hand carefully from the spawn’s grasp. “No. I would rather not.” He could see Trixie deflate from his rejection, and his chest tightened. But the talk she was asking for was more suited for Linda, not a human child. She did not need to deal with a devil’s problems.

Finally, Lucifer turned around in a circle. “Where have you led me?” The arcade was nowhere in sight, thankfully. The straw that had lined most of the ground had been replaced by concrete, which Lucifer was glad to see. Less wear and tear on his Italian dress shoes. But he did not recognize the structures that surrounded them. Tents upon tents were lined up next to one another, with a couple of more stable pop-up structures, similar to that of the airplane ride.

“This is the freak show line up,” Trixie explained. “You know, like odd circus people.”

Lucifer witnessed a couple leave a striped blue and purple tent, talking excitedly. Leaning in close together, they laughed and clapped, obviously thrilled with whatever they experienced.

“What is that one?” He pointed at the tent.

“I’m not sure,” Trixie said. “Let’s go!” And she skipped away, kicking up some dust around her.

Lucifer guessed the concrete was not much cleaner than the straw.

Shaking off that disturbing thought, he followed Trixie, ducking underneath the beads hanging from the cloths that draped over the entrance.

A short woman covered in layer after layer of robes sat at a table, with Trixie across from her. Her pale hand waved over a crystal ball dramatically.

“A fortune teller?” Lucifer remarked, waving a hand to dissipate the incense bellowing up his nose.

“A diviner,” Trixie breathed, leaning over the crystal ball. Whatever had transpired before Lucifer stepped in must have made her a believer from the look in her eyes. She gazed at the old woman in awe, as if she held the answer to life.

It made Lucifer sick, seeing a human fool his precious spawn like that.

“Beatrice, don’t trust a word she says. My father wiped out any true magic from the Earth long ago.”

Trixie spun in her seat. “But she told me—”

Grabbing her under the shoulders, Lucifer hefted Trixie up, letting her sit on his hip, making sure she wouldn't wrinkle Chloe's coat. “Lies. She told you lies. Let’s go explore another tent.”

He turned on his heel to go, bracing himself for the beads again.

“Not so fast, Prince of Darkness.”

Lucifer froze. Without turning around, he asked, “Excuse me?”

“You know thy name. Do I need to say it again?”

After a beat, Lucifer faced the woman. “No, you don’t. But how do _you_ know my name?”

The woman smirked under her hood. “That does not matter now. But what does matter, is if you want to hear what I have to say.”

Trixie tapped Lucifer on his shoulder. He looked at her, and she nodded. Solemnly, Lucifer placed Trixie back down, and he took a seat on the small stool across from the diviner.

He stared as she closed her eyes. Opening her mouth, she moved without saying anything. She gestured this way and that, opening and closing her fist. Lowering her head, the cowl covered her face. And she finally spoke.

“You. You are The Accuser. The Tempter.”

“All things I have been called,” Lucifer admitted.

“But!” Lucifer shrank back as the woman leapt from her seat. Raising her hand in the air, she clutched at the ceiling in agony. “Despite all this, no one calls you for who you truly are!”

Now Lucifer was intrigued. “And who _am_ I?”

Shaking violently, the woman’s arm dropped until she was pointing at his heart. “Not Beelzebub! Not the Morningstar! No, the Truth Seeker!”

Lucifer’s insides seemed to drop in temperature. “And?...”

Now clutching her heart, the woman shook her head. “You do not know it, but that is the true definition of Light Bringer. Not the ignition of the stars, but the light that honesty brings us.”

Lucifer scrunched his eyes at the old lady. “I am not sure I understand the meaning of this.” He felt as though he was on the edge of a revelation, on the edge of something big, but there was a wall. A wall that did not let him connect.

The woman tilted her head up to reveal a lonesome tear running down her wrinkled cheek. “You are growing darker, my king. As you run away from your own truth, you are becoming consumed.” Spinning, the woman’s bellowing pants expanded around her. She stopped quickly, unwavering. “This is a warning! You must allow yourself to step into the light before you are lost completely! Before the ones you care for are lost from you!”

Now, Lucifer was horrified. Leaning away from the woman, one of his legs was lifted awkwardly from the ground. He held up the coat like a shield, as if it could protect him from the harsh words coming his way. “Please, just tell me what to do!”

The woman brought her hands together, as if she was praying. “I cannot. You must discover the correct path yourself. But do not take this cautionary news in vain. Take heed, and find the way back into the light that you have been graced with.”

Trembling, Lucifer nodded, tripping over himself as he got up from the stool.

“Take care, Samael,” the woman whispered as he departed, Trixie in tow.

The sunlight outside blinded him, and he cried in pain, lifting an arm to block the rays. Trixie squinted up at him. “That was intense.”

“Quite.”

Lucifer was not sure what else to say. That was one heck of experience, he had to admit. And Trixie had been there to witness it. What must she be thinking?

“Do you want to talk about it now?” Trixie asked, arms behind her back.

Lucifer clenched his teeth. Why was the little human so insistent? “No. How about we play some games while I think about.”

Trixie sighed. “Fine. But I think you should talk about it. That’s what mommy always tells me. Not to keep things inside.” But she walked away, letting Lucifer follow her to the carnival game section of the fairgrounds. Coconut toss, ring toss, and water gun games were on display. Many humans were rummaging through an odd tub of rubber ducks, for what purpose, Lucifer could not begin to guess.

“So, what game would please you most?” Lucifer asked.

Hand on chin, Trixie contemplated. “I always like the dart game, where you try to pop balloons.”

“Then let’s go.” Lucifer walked up to the booth, handing the operator a ten after taking care to fold the coat and place it the cleanest looking spot on the table.

Both Lucifer and Trixie received five darts each. Trixie started, tongue sticking out as she aimed, one eye closed.

“Uh!” She yelled, throwing the dart. On target, it hit the balloon head-on, but bounced right off.

“What?” Trixie wailed, stomping her foot.

Lucifer patted her on the head. “That was good aim, but perhaps you need a little more strength in the toss. Try again.”

So she did. Again, and again, with the same expert accuracy (Lucifer was sure she got that from her mother, not father), and with more and more strength each time. But again and again, the dart bounced off, as if it was high-fiving the balloon.

“Sorry, miss,” the operator said. “That’s just how it goes. Your turn, mister.”

Lucifer stepped up the plate, dart in hand. _This should be easy_ , he thought, lazily tossing the dart. Just like Trixie, his dark smacked a red balloon perfectly. But it did not pop.

“What in the dad’s name is going on?” He grumbled, narrowing his eyes at the young man operating the game. The man just shrugged, inflating more balloons.

But he did not inflate them enough. Lucifer could see the operator release some air before the tied them off. It was a quick movement, obviously trained, but it took more than a few years of skill to trick the Devil.

Eyes flaming, Lucifer breathed heavily in and out. So this goony wanted to play dirty, did he? Well, Lucifer could play dirty.

Lucifer leaned down, whispering in Trixie’s ear. “Which toy would you want, were I to win?”

Trixie inspected all the stuffed animals. “The alien,” she decided.

Nodding, Lucifer took hold of three darts. “How much for the big alien?” He asked the man.

“Five balloons to be popped. So you’re fresh out of luck, you only have four left.”

“Mh-hmm.” Lucifer took the last one, twirling it in his hand. Splitting the darts two-and-two, he held up both hands, then summoned his divine strength. The darks whisked in the air, piercing the balloons. In a blink, all four balloons squished under the sharp tip of the darks, then popped.

The young man stood, mouth open, at the balloons. Recovering quickly, he shook his head. “That’s only four still—”

Lucifer held up a hand. A split second later, a fifth balloon popped.

“What, how?!” The man squirmed in the booth.

Leaning over the counter, Lucifer grabbed the large alien toy. “It’s all in the physics, my lad.” He handed the alien to Trixie, how was only slightly bigger than the stuffy, and walked away smugly, making sure to grab the Detective's coat.

Once they were out of an ear shot, Trixie called up from her toy. “How did you do that?”

“Well,” Lucifer pondered how to explain it to her. “When I noticed how the man was being deceitful, I figured I would need an extra push to pop the balloons. And the speed caused the wind to move afterwards, strong enough to pop the last one. Quite simple, actually.”

“Wow,” Trixie said, hugging her alien. “So, you just did that since he was lying about the game?”

“Yes,” Lucifer admitted, “but also for you, my dear. Anything you want, I will give you. If I think your mother won’t kill me when she finds out I gave it to you, of course.”

“Hmm.” Trixie fell silent at that. Lucifer presumed she was thinking what else she could ask from the Devil, and let her be.

They wandered around the carnival, passing the food stands, the different shops. Lucifer paused at one, a jewelry stand. One piece caught his eye.

Touching it delicately, the bracelet shone in the soft afternoon sun. It was small gold chain with five small five-pointed stars, evenly spaced out. It was subtle, but striking. He knew who it would be perfect for.

“I’ll take this bracelet,” he told the shopkeeper. The man nodded eagerly.

Money exchanged, Lucifer tucked the small box with the bracelet in his jacket pocket. Trixie still kept to herself, even as they made their way back to the rides.

“Are you alright, child?” Lucifer finally asked, the silence worrying him. He herded her towards a picnic bench, and sat down next to her.

She kept hugging her alien.

“Trixie?” Lucifer prompted, placing a hand on her back.

“It’s just,” Trixie finally said. “You said you got mad at that man being a liar.”

Lucifer straightened. “What are you talking about?”

Trixie held up her alien. “This! I have this because you were mad at the man’s game being rigged!”

“That’s not true,” Lucifer insisted. “I also wanted to get you something.”

Trixie rested her head on the table, arms tucked to keep her upright. “I know. But, I was also thinking about what the psychic lady said. You were so fast to expose the bad man, but…” she dropped off.

“But?” Lucifer prompted.

“I’m scared,” Trixie whispered. Lucifer tried to keep his face neutral, but inside he felt sick. He hoped that she wasn't afraid of him, unsure of how he could take that news.

Folding his arms on the wooden table, Lucifer rested his cheek next to Trixie’s head so they could be at eye-level. “Whatever are you scared for, child?”

“For you,” she answered. Lucifer's eyes twitched slightly, surprised at the response. “You bring others into the light, but not yourself. Why?”

Lucifer held the child’s strong gaze. Despite her innocence, she seemed to understand just how big a question that was.

“I would guess since I am scared too,” Lucifer finally said.

“You are?”

Lucifer nodded, even though it was difficult in his position. “Indeed.”

“For what?”

“What will happen when I face the truth. When the truth is exposed.”

Trixie considered that. “You mean you’re scared what will happen when my mom finds out the truth.”

Lucifer blinked. “Yes. Yes, I think that’s it.”

Trixie sat back up. “That’s the problem I think.”

Lucifer followed suit. “What do you mean?”

Trixie squeezed the alien. “You _think_ that’s what you’re scared about. But really, it’s not.” She hopped off the bench.

Lucifer scrambled after her. “Then what do you think I am scared for?”

Trixie strutted towards the rides. “What will happen when you admit a truth to yourself!”

Cutting her off, Lucifer stood in front of th Trixie. “What truth?” he asked, annoyed. Was there a truth he was not aware of, that everyone seemed to know but him?

Trixie glared at him. Then she sighed. “I dunno how to describe it,” she said sadly, eyes starting to tear up.

Lucifer knelt down. He had to remind himself who he was talking to: a child. She did not hold years of wisdom. She just had childish insight. “That’s okay. I’m sure I will figure it out,” he tried to comfort her.

Trixie stomped her foot. “But I know what is it! I just... can’t tell you.” She walked away again.

Hmm. Lucifer was not sure what to make of that. But he let the child go.

And that’s when he spotted _them_.

Chloe and Tom, laughing together. They were in line for the ferris wheel, the next ones up.

“Child! This way!” he called at the child, their conversation already in the back of his mind.

Without making sure Trixie was following him, he ran towards the wheel. But he wasn’t fast enough; Chloe and the doctor climbed into an open passenger bench. Yelling in frustration, Lucifer looked around, trying to figure out what to do.

He skulked around the wheel, until he was concealed by the metal contraption. Testing out his reach, he extended to his tip toes. Yes, he could reach the wheel.

“What are you doing?”

Lucifer stopped grasping for the wheel. Trixie was frowning at him. “Just a second, child.” He turned his attention back to the ride. He grabbed the wheel, which jutted to a stop. He heard people exclaim in shock as their carts drifted back and forth with the jolt. The wheel fought against him, the machinery churning and groaning with effort, but it was no use. Eventually, Lucifer felt a lurch, and a crunch. The ride shut down, and after he let go, it did not continue to turn.

“Did you just break the ferris wheel?” Trixie asked him.

“Yep,” Lucifer smiled, brushing off rust from his hands.

“Why?”

“Well,” Lucifer titled his head back, trying to find Chloe. “I figured, if the detective were to be trapped on this evil thing with that despicable doctor for a long amount of time, she would be able to figure out how dull he truly is.”

“We only spent a second with him,” Trixie pointed out, raising her eyebrows.

Lucifer tutted. “I am a great judge of character,” he claimed. “Besides, who would want to be stuck on something like this? Ah!” He pointed to the very top of the ferris wheel. “Look! There’s your mother. Wonderful.”

“You really don't know much about ferris wheels, huh?” Trixie asked.

Lucifer peered down at her. “No, I don’t. Why?”

Trixie seemed to pity him. “In all the movies I watch, the girl and boy always kiss on the top of ferris wheel.”

“ _What?_ ”

Lucifer stepped back to get a better look at his detective. She was leaning in close to the doctor, who brushed a piece of hair from her face. He scooted close to her.

Lucifer’s breath stopped.

The doctor closed the gap, and kissed Chloe.

It was as if Lucifer’s world shattered. He watched as Chloe seemed surprised that anyone would want to kiss her, but then reciprocated. Her hand on the doctor’s chest grabbed his tight shirt, bringing him close.

Pain shot up Lucifer’s knees, and he realized he had fallen down, making sharp contact with the ground. His knuckles whitened as his hold on Chloe's coat tightened. He strained himself, trying to resist the temptation to simply rip apart the cloth.

A soft touch brought him out of his wallowing.

“I’m sorry,” Trixie said, so softly Lucifer almost missed it.

Lucifer collapsed on all fours, a demonic groan escaping his body. “I don’t understand,” he said between growls. “Why am I reacting like this?” He asked the straw.

“I know why.”

Lucifer snapped his head upright. Trixie stood in front of him, alien tucked under her arm.

“Why, child? Tell me!” He demanded, crawling towards her.

Trixie stood her ground, unflinching. “No.”

Lucifer flashed his eyes at her. “No? You dare disobey me?”

Trixie hefted her chin. “I do dare. Because, like the old lady said, you need to figure this out. Like when my teacher won’t tell me how to write my book reports. It won’t help if I just give you the answer.”

Lucifer’s was astounded by this human’s resistance. But then he remembered who she was. A Decker. Of course she could stand up to him.

Because she knew he would never hurt him.

“I’ll be riding the rollercoaster,” Trixie informed him. She left her alien with him, grabbed some tickets from his pocket, and walked away.

The devil sat back on his heels. What was he not getting?

What was the light he had to find?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this, I noticed two things:  
> 1) I guess I'm not very good at trying to write shorter-ish fics (and keeping them more light-hearted).  
> 2) Trixie is breaching into speech and wisdom well beyond her age.  
> And honestly, I am not sure if either of those two things are bad? 
> 
> But anyways, can anyone guess what the truth (light) Lucifer cannot see?
> 
> (The bracelet: https://www.etsy.com/listing/278285602/star-bracelet-delicate-chain-bracelet?ga_order=most_relevant&ga_search_type=all&ga_view_type=gallery&ga_search_query=star%20bracelet&ref=sr_gallery_1)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer finds the light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments/kudos, and the good wishes on finals :) I am so happy to now be on break!

Lucifer wasn’t sure how long he sat there, staring at the sky. 

In his mind, he replayed his life. From when he was created, until he Fell. When he enticed Eve to eat the Forbidden Fruit. When he cut off his wings, and when he discovered the detective made him vulnerable. 

Millennia and eons of time flashed in his memory, and only one truth stuck out to him: that he was scared what would happen if the Detective new the truth about himself. That he truly was the Devil. 

But didn’t the little twerp say that wasn’t what he was looking for?

So what else could it be? 

What was the light he was blind to?

Lucifer hugged Chloe’s coat.  _ The darkness. _ That’s where the diviner said he was headed if he did not figure this out. Not Hell. Darkness. Lucifer shivered. The ambiguity was threatening, and the unknown frightening. But, he knew it was true. As every day passed on Earth, Lucifer felt his heart constrict more and more. He felt his moods turn grim, his emotions in turmoil everywhere he went. 

That hadn’t been the case when he had first arrived on Earth. So what was different now? Maybe the answer would hold the key.

Finally getting up, Lucifer found that his legs did not wobble one bit as he stood up, despite having been crouched for a long while. He sighed, realizing that meant the detective was nowhere in the immediate area. 

Glancing around, Lucifer spied Trixie waiting in line for the swing carousel. Guess she was sick of riding the roller coaster. 

Letting her keep having fun, Lucifer pulled out his cell phone, punching in a speed dial. After a few rings,

“Dr. Martin speaking.”

“Linda!” Lucifer summoned fake cheeriness in his voice. “Mind if we had a chat?”

“Lucifer! Is something wrong?” The doctor immediately exclaimed. “You haven’t called in a session for quite a while.”

Scratching the back of his head, Lucifer replied, “Well, I wouldn’t say this is an emergency or anything. But, I guess something  _ is _ wrong…”

Lucifer could hear Linda shuffle papers on the other end, getting more situated in her chair. “Well, I am available for the next half hour. Consider this a friendly call, free of charge.”

Breathing out, Lucifer realized he had been anxious to talk to her. “You’re an angel, Linda.”

“Oh, you jokester,” she laughed. “So what’s going on?”

“Well, I’m at the carnival with the child,” Lucifer started. Before Linda could call him out for that, he continued, “and the Detective is at the carnival with her date.”

“Huh."

“And a fortune teller, diviner, whatever you want to call such a woman, told me that there is some light, a  _ truth _ , as she calls it, that I must find before I fall into the darkness.”

There were several moments before Linda spoke up.

“And why did you call me? I assumed it was to vent about the date.”

“ _ Because I have no bloody clue as to what this Father-damned truth is! _ ” Lucifer bellowed into the phone. “Every day I can feel that what the diviner said was the accurate. Before, being on earth lifted me, and now it just drags me down! And this stinking plot of land is making me more miserable by the minute,” he declared, kicking a piece of rock across the floor. 

Sucking in air through his nostrils, Lucifer tried containing his composure. “Besides, the child claims to know what the truth is. But she has decided to not tell me for some reason, and it pisses me off.”

“Trixie? Trixie knows?”

Tutting, Lucifer nodded. Until he remembered Linda wouldn’t be able to see that. “Yes. I haven’t a clue how, she seems to be getting wiser at an exponential rate that shouldn’t happen for a larva her age.”

“She is a smart one, that girl,” Linda agreed. “This is all interesting, but why don’t you tell me about the date?”

Lucifer twiched. “Why?” he growled. Making his way to the swing ride, he tried to keep an eye on Trixie as she reached the front of the line.

“Indulge me,” Linda said. But Lucifer knew she had an alternate motive, so he did as she said.

He explained the deal, which resulted in both parties being at the carnival together. He explained his attempt at ruining the date, twice, which only resulted in them getting closer each time. 

His throat caught on something as he tried to describe the incident at the ferris wheel in more detail.

“What happened once it broke?” Linda prompted him.

Gritting his teeth, Lucifer spit the words out. “They kissed, alright? They kissed, and it was disgusting.”

“Hmm.”

Eyes red with fury, Lucifer started yelling into the phone. “Hmm? That’s all you have to say? Linda, please, I need help. What am I missing? What was the point in telling you all of this?”

“Lucifer, please calm down.” Linda’s soft voice grounded him, and he tried relaxing his body. But he sent a couple of dirty looks at people who eyed him in suspicion. “I think that Trixie didn’t tell you was because you already know the truth.”

“No I don’t,” Lucifer said. Damn, he was getting frustrated. “I had thought it was my fear of showing the Detective the truth, but that wasn’t it. Besides, the girl said she couldn’t tell me because I had to figure it out myself,” he made the last phrase in a high-pitched voice, attempting to imitate Trixie.

“I agree with her on that, but I think you already know as well. Lucifer, why are you at the carnival? Why are you watching Trixie? Why did you have that reaction to the Ferris Wheel Incident?”

Lucifer watched Trixie latch her seatbelt, swinging her legs in joy, getting ready to go flying in the air. “Because I wanted to evaluate the detective’s date.”

He heard Linda sigh. “And there’s the darkness, Lucifer. That’s not true. Answer those questions honestly with a single phrase, and you’ll have your answer. I’ve personally known it for a while.”

“ _ What? _ ” Lucifer exclaimed. “Does everyone know but me?”

“Seems like it. And that’s thirty minutes, I have a patient coming in soon. Take care, Lucifer. Please.” And the doctor hung up on him.

Angrily, Lucifer tucked his phone back into his pocket. Why was everyone being so cryptic? Why couldn’t they just tell him what he needed to know?

Closing his eyes, Lucifer pondered the three questions Linda had posed.  _ Why am I at the carnival? Why am I watching Trixie? Why did I have that reaction to the Ferris Wheel Incident? _

The honest answer was that he wanted to ruin the Detective’s date. But that only applied to the first three, and Linda had claimed one answer was enough for all three.

So he analyzed the last one. Why had he felt as though his heart was breaking, his wings being ripped off, his life crumbling, when the two humans’ lips had met?

Lucifer turned away from the ride, biting the bottom of his lip. He felt the truth fighting its way up his throat, threatening to be exposed.

Then he saw Chloe. 

Her gorgeous hair waved in the wind, sometimes smacking into her face, yet it was endearing. Her bare shoulders were still exposed, but he wasn’t even mystified by those. Her smile is what captured his gaze. The smile that touched his soul, made him feel as though his insides were being ignited. He craved her eyes, the ones that had a glimmer of green in their blue when they were perfectly content, perfectly happy.

Glancing down, he saw that she was holding hands with Tom. His heart fell, and his whole demeanor became a dark cloud.

And that’s when the truth struck him.

_ I love you _ . 

The words were so poignant in his mind. And they felt so right. Lucifer felt a gust of air in his heart, and his storm sped away, leaving a clear day. A clear soul, one that knew it had found its match.

Chloe stopped walking, making Tom halt in his tracks. She turned around, making direct eye contact with Lucifer. Brow furrowed, she glared at him across the way. 

Lucifer simply tried to make her understand. He tried to summon light into his eyes.

But then she looked away, a soft smile forming on her face. 

_ “Oof!” _ Lucifer looked down, to see that his leg had been tackled by Trixie. His head snapped back up, but he only saw Chloe and Tom retreat into the restaurant. 

“You okay, Lucifer?” Trixie asked, tugging on his pants.

Lucifer shook his head as he picked up the child. “No,” he admitted, making sure she was comfortable on his hip. “I just realized how I truly feel.”

Trixie scrunched her face. “That sucks.”

“Indeed, child.” Lucifer made his way to the restaurant, stopping in front of the tent. “But, I think I just realized something else.”

“What?”

Looking into the tent, Lucifer watched as Chloe smiled shyly, thanking Tom for getting her chair so she could sit. She seemed truly happy in his company, laughing quietly as his jokes, touching his hand as they decided what to order.

“I can’t go on like this. I may love your mother, but she deserves more. I can’t heckle her, I can’t interfere with her life anymore. It’s time for me to let go of the possibility of being with her. But I will never stop loving her.”

Trixie just stared at Lucifer. He doubted she knew exactly what was happening in his mind, or how to respond. He just let the child be.

An idea struck him. One last gesture of goodwill, and then we would stop.

“Come, child. I have something I have to do. Then I think we should take you home.”

***

Lucifer made sure Trixie’s table was slightly in the shadows. He ordered her a small basket of fries, and started shoving a napkin in her shirt. 

“Lucifer, what are you doing?” she grumbled, shoving him off.

“Hold still, girl. This is so you don’t get messy."

“Mr. Morningstar?”

Standing up, Lucifer saw a young man in a tux holding out a microphone. Trixie immediatly threw the napkin on the floor. “We have everything set up.”

Taking hold of the microphone, Lucifer nodded his thanks. “Be right back, Trixie.”

He walked solemnly to the middle of the restaurant. A space was cleared for performances, the round tables spiraling around the floor so everyone got a good view.

Taking the mic with both hands, he held in front of him, his head down. With a flick of the hand, a spotlight was on him.

There was silence. 

He heard an intake of breath to his left. Lifting his head and mic, he admired Chloe as the candlelight flickered in front of her, creating beautiful shapes over her face.

“ _ Yesterday…”  _ Lucifer sang, drawing out the word. A guitar player walked in, playing softly on the side. 

“ _ All my troubles seemed so far away. No it looks as though they’re here to stay. _ ” Chloe’s surprised face melded to one of disbelief. Disbelief that he was trying again. But that’s not what he was here for. 

“ _ Suddenly… I’m not half the man I used to be _ .” Lucifer grasped his chest in pain, blinking tears away. He felt that if he kept looking at Chloe, he would start crying. But he couldn’t turn away. “ _ There’s a shadow hanging over me. Why she had to go, I don’t know, she wouldn’t say… _ ”

With a burst of strength, Lucifer broke his gaze. He walked around other tables, serenading the men and women enjoying their evening. 

“ _ I said something wrong, now I long for yesterday. Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play. _ ” He gave Chloe a sad smile from across the way, shaking his head. “ _ Now I need a place to hide away. Oh, I believe in yesterday. _ ”

Singing the last verse, he hoped he could trust his feet to lead him to Chloe’s table. 

“ _ Why’d she had to go, I don’t know. She wouldn’t say. I said something wrong, now I long for yesterday… _ ”

Letting his voice drop, Lucifer found himself at Chloe’s side. Dropping the mic, he leaned down to give her a kiss on the forehead. 

“I’m sorry about earlier. I hope you have a good night.” He gave Tom a small nod, then walked away, never looking back.

Trixie was halfway done with the fries when he returned to her table. “Let’s go, child.” She snarfed one more handful, then followed Lucifer out of the restaurant, the carnival, and to the car.

The drive back to Chloe’s apartment was quiet, the only sound being the wind that brushed passed Lucifer’s ears at the Corvette sped on the road. By the time they reached home, it was already sundown, and Trixie was yawning from the day’s activities. 

Lucifer carried her from the car inside, rubbing her back gently when she nuzzled into his neck. He placed her directly in her bed, untying her shoes as she sat on the bed. 

“You sure you don’t want anything to eat before you go to sleep?” he asked her, depositing her shoes in the closet. 

Trixie shook her head, rubbing an eye with a small fist. “But you need to go.”

“Excuse me?”

“I need to change,” Trixie clarified, giving him a  _ duh _ look.

“Yes. Right. Well, I will check with Maze then, and I’ll be back to say goodbye before I depart.”

“Okay,” Trixie said, closing the door on him.

Out of the child’s bedroom, Lucifer put his hands on his hips. “Now, where is that demon of mine?”

She wasn’t in her room, nor Chloe’s. He called her name, until he saw a note on the fridge. 

_ Out on a hunt. Be back in a day or two. _

Lucifer groaned. Chloe had said he would be off duty when he got back, as Maze would take the shift. Guess there was a change of plans. 

Trixie opened her door. Dressed in unicorn pants with a matching shirt, Lucifer had to admit she was pretty cute.

“Maze is gone?” The child asked.

“It appears so. I’ll stay until your mother returns, then. Are you going to bed?”

Trixie nodded. “But Maze was going to sing me to sleep. Could you instead?”

Lucifer’s brows flew the ceiling.  _ Maze? Sing? _ He stored that information for later. “Sure. I can do that.”

He let the child lead him back to her bed, and after she was comfortably snug, Lucifer sat on the side. 

And he sang. 

 

_ “Kshehalev boche, rak elokim shomea. _

_ Hake-ev ole metoch haneshama. _

_ Adam nofel lifney shehu shokea, b’tfilat ktana, choteh et hadmama _ .”

 

It was an old song, the only one that he felt he could put his heart into at the moment. And it was soothing enough for a child.

 

_ “Shema yisrael elokai ata hakol yachol _

_ Natata li et chayay, natata li hakol. _

_ Be’enay dima halev boche besheket, _

_ Oo'kshe halev shotek haneshama zo-eket. _

_ Shma yisrael elohay ahshav ani levad _

_ Chazek oti elokay oseh shelo efchad _

_ Hake-ev gadol v’en lean livroach _

_ Oseh sheyigameh, ki lo notar bi koach.”* _

 

Trixie was already asleep when Lucifer murmured the last word. Tucking her in, Lucifer stealthily left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Chloe stood in the living room, clutching her coat that Lucifer had left on the coach.

“Oh! Detective.” Lucifer kept his voice low. “I thought you were returning home much later. I can leave, then.” He made a move for the door.

Chloe sidestepped in front of him. “What was that all about?”

Lucifer leaned back. “You’ll have to be more specific…”

She rolled her eyes. “At the carnival. Singing The Beatles?”

“Oh.” Lucifer swallowed. “I believe you know. Nothing we need to talk about.”

“No.” Chloe put a hand on his chest, blocking his exit maneuver. “I need to hear you say it.”

Lucifer deflated in defeat. “Very well. May we sit down, at least?”

Nodding, Chloe walked to the living room. She sat on the couch. Lucifer took the chair to the side, as far away as possible in the small room.

“Recently, I discovered something about myself. That has to do with you.” He began. Chloe revealed nothing on her face. Lucifer anxiously rubbed his hands together. “And so, because of said revelation, I realized I should… stop trying. That was my apology, my promise to stay out of your life unless it has to do with work.”

Chloe’s eyes scanned his body, making Lucifer squirm. “That’s what you want?”

Lucifer closed his eyes in pain. “No. Of course not. But that’s what you need from me. So that’s what I will do.”

Chloe stood up, dropping her coat. “And you just made that choice for me? That that’s what I need from you?”

Lucifer shrugged. 

“Why?”

Lucifer shook his head. “Please, don’t make me say it.”

“Lucifer. Why.”

She was crouching in front of him now, hand on his knee.

He looked away. “Because I love you, Chloe. And you deserve better. You deserve to choose without jealous interference. I am unlovable, but you deserve love. So at least I can give that to you. Now please, let me leave.” Lucifer stood up, trying to create distance between them.

But Chloe clutched at his hand, making him stop. “You can’t be serious.”

“Oh, but I am, Detective. Please let me go,” he was practically begging now.

“No.”

It was his turn to ask. “Why?” Lucifer was desperate to escape. 

“Because you’re an idiot,” Chloe shout-whispered. “You are not unlovable.” 

“Maybe that’s what you think. But it’s the truth, otherwise I would not say it.” He tactfully pulled his hand out of her grasp. “Oh, but I just remembered. One second.” He reached into his pocket to remove the small box that has somehow retained its bow.

He undid the tie, and opened it. “For you, Detective. I thought it would suit you well.”

Wordlessly, Chloe lifted the bracelet from its pillow, hand shaking. 

“Here.” Lucifer took it from her. Unhitching it, he swiftly locked it around her wrist. 

Chloe stared at the jewelry, shaking her head. 

Then she pulled him towards her, stood on her toes, and placed her lips on his.

Fireworks played in Lucifer’s mind, lighting up his insides.

But he was too stunned to do anything. He just stared at Chloe as she closed her eyes, then stepped back. 

“But, Detective, I don’t understand… What about Tom?”

Chloe grimaced. “After the Ferris Wheel, he got really touchy. He seemed to expect to get laid tonight, just because we kissed. Besides, he was pretty boring. Not my type in the end. Besides, after your show, I knew I had to get home as soon as I could.”

“And I am? Your type,” he clarified. 

Chloe brushed her hands over his shirt. “I don’t want you to get to cocky, now. But yes. You are stupid and selfish. But you are also selfless and kind. No one else has bought me something so thoughtful. You’ve crushed all expectations I‘ve had of you, bad and good.”

She took a small step closer, brushing a hand over his stubble. “And in time, I think I will love you back.”

Lucifer stared at her eyes. Their green was sparkling through, and Lucifer knew that someday, she would come to love him. He saw the truth in her eyes. A smile established itself on his face, and he brought a hand to caress his face. 

“I have all the time in the universe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. I knew how I wanted this fic to end, but I just couldn't get it out. I hope this doesn't seem too forced.
> 
> I have to admit, this fic is not one of my favorites that I have written. But it was an idea, and I am pleased I finished it.
> 
> As always, thanks for reading my fic, it always humbles me.
> 
> *Translation (song is by Sarit Hadad, Shma Yisrael):  
> When the heart cries  
> only God hears  
> The pain rises out of the soul  
> A man falls down before he sinks down  
> With a little prayer (he) cuts the silence
> 
> Hear Israel my God,  
> you're the omnipotent  
> You gave me my life,  
> you gave me everything
> 
> In my eyes a tear,  
> the heart cries quietly  
> And when the heart is quiet,  
> the soul screams
> 
> Hear Israel my God,  
> now I am alone  
> Make me strong my God;  
> make it that I won't be afraid


End file.
